


Nott Very Romantic

by Amarillis39



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Harry Convinced Him Otherwise, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Theo Hates Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis39/pseuds/Amarillis39
Summary: Theo despises Valentine's Day but his boyfriend is adamant to convince him otherwise.___'The sounds of Potter’s Valentine efforts being destroyed were like music to his ears.“Theo - What the...?” Oh, there he was - Saviour of all that’s good and honourable. The Boy Who Couldn’t Take the Damn Hint.'___A little smut with feelings ensues in the Nott Manor.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	Nott Very Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Beta love goes to [PTwritesmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTwritesmore/pseuds/PTwritesmore) , thank you for taking the time to look it over!

Theo absolutely despised Valentine’s Day, it was a truth universally acknowledged. Or so he thought. 

It all seemed like his boyfriend decided to completely disregard his wishes and, he shuddered at the thought - _celebrate_.

Theo stopped in his tracks as he walked into the sitting room in the Nott Manor. Horrendous-looking pink balloons and peonies covered nearly every empty space imaginable. It was revolting. He had to cover his mouth and nose as the smell of the flowers made him nauseous. 

What the hell was Potter thinking? Didn’t he know Theo at all?

He waved his wand and the flowers vanished with a soft pop, only one elegant bouquet left on the table, a Manor could do with a little touch of colour. He regarded the balloons floating around the room and wondered if it would be excessive to just set them all on fire. Probably that would be too much, he redecorated recently, after all. And what could Theo call himself if not practical?

No need to risk burning the wallpaper. 

He summoned a bunch of silver needles with his wand and watched them float around the room, popping the offending bulbs one by one. The sounds of Potter’s Valentine efforts being destroyed were like music to his ears.

“Theo - What the...?” Oh, there he was - Saviour of all that’s good and honourable. The Boy Who Couldn’t Take the Damn Hint.

Theo fixed his boyfriend with the most condescending look in his arsenal. And as a pureblood royalty of Slytherin, his arsenal of sneers and looking down his nose was quite vast. Harry, unfortunately, looked just as unbothered as always. 

Damn Gryffindors, if they were half as smart as they were brave…

If anything, Harry looked confused as he scanned the room that was now devoid of all the disgusting Valentine’s day paraphernalia. 

“You should know by now I hate Valentine’s, Potter!” he snarled.

“B - But come on, sweetheart…” Harry trailed off, suddenly looking unsure, and pouted sweetly. Theo had to fend off the need to kiss those plump lips, the desire to forget about this blasted day altogether growing stronger by the minute.

“It’s just - Don’t you think we should celebrate love every day? Not just on the 14th February?” that was an explanation as good as any other, right? He sighed, who was he kidding? Could he be any less convincing? He just couldn’t bring himself to tell Harry the real reason; nobody had to know that the monster Theo had the misfortune to call his father was born on Valentine’s Day.

“But what’s wrong with celebrating a little extra once a year?” Harry asked as he approached, now purring in Theo’s ear and raking his fingers through his hair. He would have rolled his eyes, but it’s been days since he had Harry all to himself, with both their busy schedules and all.

The raven-haired devil, he was fortunate to call his boyfriend, knew exactly what he was doing to him, and Theo shuddered as Harry grazed his earlobe with his teeth. Hot lips in the crook of Theo’s neck were next and he let out a contented moan at his boyfriend’s ministrations.

Walking them backward, Harry's lips never left Theo's neck as he peppered kisses there. So caught up in the sensation on his exposed skin, Theo didn't realize they were moving until he found himself perched on the armchair in the corner, his legs spread and Harry dropping to his knees between them.Theo held his breath as his boyfriend made quick work of releasing his hardening shaft from his trousers.

Though Theo mourned the temporary loss of contact, his mind clouded again as Harry unbuttoned his slacks and gave his cock an appreciative glance. What was that he was thinking about before? _Valentine’s Day_? 

“Ohhhh… Harry…” Theo moaned when the bespectacled man licked along his length and swirled his tongue around the head, collecting a little drop of precome that gathered there. _Great holiday indeed._

Theo buried his fingers in the soft and messy locks, guiding his boyfriend’s head up and down his cock. The feeling was divine and the noises Harry made with his lips tightly fastened around Theo’s cock were delicious and oh so sinful. With each vibration caused by Harry’s groans, each lick and each featherlight touch, Theo’s cock became harder and the coil of desire in his stomach tightened.

Theo’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his breaths became laboured as Harry worked him up to the brink of pleasure.

Just as Theo supposed he could get used to the horrendous holiday, Harry released his cock with a soft pop, fixing him with a dazed expression. Theo was one lucky man as his boyfriend simply loved doing this to him. The look of hunger on his face made Theo’s heart speed up in anticipation.

“I know why you hate Valentine’s Day, love,” Theo’s fuzzy mind cleared momentarily at the sound of Harry’s voice.

“Huh…” his eyes widened as he stared at the man currently kneeling between his parted knees and still stroking Theo’s manhood tenderly. Theo’s mind whirled; it was hard to focus when Harry was doing that to him. Say what you want about Potter, but he was an incredibly generous lover, he was also particularly gifted at rendering Theo speechless. _“It’s funny to see how easy it is to rid you off your annoying posh drawl, Nott”,_ he said once over Theo’s moans as he was buried deep within him. And Merlin, wasn’t he right?

“I know what 14th February is for you, love,” he whispered and planted a soft kiss on the tip of Theo’s painfully erect cock. “He’s not here anymore,” Harry gently cupped his balls and Theo exhaled a shaky breath at the delicious sensation. “What’s a better way to tarnish a memory of that wretched man than fucking me into a table?” Harry smirked wickedly, it was still shocking that Saint Potter could even muster such an expression. Theo watched dazedly as his boyfriend got up and waved his wand; vanishing both their clothes, then made his way to the aforementioned piece of furniture. Nott Sr would have an aneurysm at the mere thought of Theo fucking his boyfriend, The Boy Who Lived himself, on that table which stood in his ancestral home for generations. He couldn’t help but smirk at the thought. 

Theo gave his naked boyfriend an appreciative glance. Potter looked glorious as he leaned over the dining table, all hard muscles and scars, his hardened length bouncing off his sculpted abdomen as Harry beckoned him to come over. This was an invitation that couldn’t be refused. 

“Yes, I - I would like that…” Theo managed, swallowing as his mouth watered at the mere sight of this wonderful man, bare and ready before him. He crossed the room so fast, he wasn’t entirely sure that he didn’t apparate and slanted his lips over his boyfriend’s already parted ones. 

He tasted divine. Sinful amalgamation of firewhiskey and chocolate. Theo’s knees almost buckled at the sensation as he kissed Harry greedily. Could he ever get used to that? He didn’t think so. 

Harry’s hands explored Theo’s naked body and they both moaned as their cocks rubbed against one another in the whirlwind of limbs and lips. The delicious friction was too much for Theo to handle, it was almost painful. 

He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and turned him around, splaying him over the table, arse up. What a sight it was… truly mesmerising. 

He spread Harry’s buttocks gently to give himself better access. He teased his opening with his thumb only to find Harry already lubed and ready to make good on his previous offer. And what would that make him if he didn’t oblige? A monster, surely. And Theo liked to consider himself a really giving individual, after all.

They both moaned as Theo slid ever so slowly, teasingly, into Harry’s hole. All thoughts left his brain, leaving it pleasantly fuzzy and full of need, as he started moving. Theo moved leisurely at first and picked his pace gradually, revelling in Harry’s moans and groans. When he hit the spot that made this incredible man who was taking him in so greedily, fall apart, Theo wondered if this was what heaven felt like. Probably… 

“You’re a meddling little troll, Potter. But I love you,” he whispered, teasing Harry’s earlobe with his teeth as he snaked his hand around his boyfriend’s body and gripped at his throbbing cock. They were both so close.

“I love you too, you brooding snake…” Harry moaned and came with a choked scream of Theo’s name - the most beautiful sound in the whole world. Theo followed him over the edge soon after, gripping at Harry’s waist and sinking his teeth into his trembling boyfriend’s shoulder.

That would surely leave a mark, Theo smirked at the thought. Good, everyone should know that this wonderful man was already spoken for.

He wrapped his hands around still panting Harry and apparated them straight to bed. They weren't done yet.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://amarillis39.tumblr.com) if you have any questions or simply wish to chat!


End file.
